White Ball Masquerade
by Tougara Lyn
Summary: Valentine ended horribly for the girls, the boys don't even know what valentine is-and yes, that's horrible. White ball, the sequel of valentine, is in one month, and no way am I gonna let this pass. White day will be the day they won't ever forget. PS, CS, IS, ORS/leafgreen and kalosshipping! Starring the characters involved in shippings mentioned above, a few others... and me


**White day is in 1 month, since I couldn't finish my valentine fict in time, I'm gonna make this instead. As listed in the summary, the pairings are; Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, Ikarishipping , Leafgreenshipping(or oldrival or whatever LeafxGary shipping name is), and Kalosshipping, and maybe some others, but mostly them. My OCs won't be in this story, but in return...**

 **I will~**

 **WARNING! There might be a few grammar mistakes here and there, but I'm trying my best.**

 **Tougara-lyn doesn't own pokemon!**

* * *

"Hey, Ash"

"Hm?"

"Who gave you all those chocolate?"

A 16 years old raven-haired boy turned his head to face me, a bar of heart shaped chocolate was stuffed on his face, and a bunch of chocolate in every shapes was piled up in his hands. His black eyes stared at the ceiling for a moment before turning back to me and shrugged.

"Who knows, they came by mail yesterday. Mom just sent them to me a while ago, she said there's still a lot more at home and she insisted I should eat all of them"

"Did you get some from Misty? Or Serena?"

"Hm?" he raised his finger to his chin and answered, "Not sure, are they supposed to? Was it chocolate-giving day yesterday?"

I shook my head sadly at his idiocy. If the two, especially Misty, actually gave this idiot chocolate and was mixed up in the mail, I'll definitely kill this guy. Aside from that, was Ash that popular to receive so many of them?

Oh, by the way, I'm Lyn, Tougara Lyn. Female, fifteen years old, high school student, and a fanfiction author(kinda?). Today is February the fifteenth and the reason that this _idiot_ -uh, Ash- received a bunch of chocolate yesterday is because of that.

I sighed as I watched him munch on the chocolate and asked, "Ash, I'm asking this just to be safe, but are you bothered to eat more chocolate?"

"Absolutely not" he answered firmly, "I love chocolate"

"good" I replied and toss him a box of three bon bon chocolate, the letters of his name "A", "S", and "H" was carefully written on top of them with white chocolate, "It's a bit late, but there you go"

He frowned and asked, "seriously, how come even you give me chocolate?"

I rolled my eyes and replied, "Give-everyone-chocolate day"

Ash gave me an "oh" and nodded, definitely didn't notice the sarcasm tone in my voice. I slapped my forehead when someone entered the room.

"Lyn, I need your help. Bonnie is being weird" said a blonde haired glassesed boy as he barged into the room without knocking.

"Clemont, good timing" I ignored the not-knocking rudeness and toss him a box of seven bon bon chocolate with the letters of his name on top of each of them like Ash's, "Obligation chocolate" I said firmly.

The blonde haired stared at it, then to me, chocolate, and back to me again and asked, "Obligation? Chocolate? You too?"

I was silent for a while as a dry laugh escape my lips, "Oh come on, tell me you know what day yesterday was"

Clemont shook his head, "Bonnie also gave me a chocolate yesterday, but after I said thanks and gave some to Bunnelby, she locked herself in her room and hasn't come out today"

"You idiot" I whispered sharply in annoyance when another person entered the room.

"Ash, Clemont, Lyn. There you are" she said. The girl had short brown hair and was wearing a pink hat. "Chocolate for Clemont, chocolate for Lyn" she gave me and chocolate a box of chocolate truffle.

"And chocolate for... Ash?" she hesitated as she eyed the bunch of chocolate he had in his hands, "I-I see you have lots already" she laughed dryly.

"He said he doesn't mind eating more" I said.

"Really? Great!" she cheered and gave him the box of chocolate truffle, "Here's yours, Ash"

"And yours, Serena" I said and gave her a box of 6 bon bon chocolate with the letters of her name on it.

"Can somebody please tell me why are you giving us chocolate?" Clemont asked. Serena looked at him in shock then turned to me. I sadly nodded.

"It's give-everyone-chocolate day yesterday" Ash was the first to answer. An answer, which Clemont "oh"ed and nodded at, while Serena's jaw dropped and I snickered.

"It's not 'give-everyone-chocolate' day, it's valentine's day. VALENTINE"

The room was silent at Serena's sudden outburst. That is, until the two boys question, "What the heck is valentine's day?"

Serena was left speechless and I groaned at the two. Please tell me there are trainers out there who are aware of Valentine 's Day.

...

"I KNOW RIGHT!?" A bluenette yelled.

"What do you know 'right', Dawn?" I asked rubbing my ear gently, "and speak quieter please. You're bothering people"

"Sorry' she said quickly, "But I mean, I gave out chocolate yesterday, well Kenny understood it was valentine's day, BUT THAT GRUMPY PANTS-"

"Tell me you know the definition of quieter"

"Paul scoffed and just walked away on me" she said in a barely audible whisper, "happy now?"

"What did she say?"

"She said her crush scoffed and walked away from her on valentine and she's happy"

"You're happy that your crush walked away on you?"

"Hell no! He's not my crush, I know him since he was Ash's rival here in Sinnoh and he's one heck of a grumpy pants"

"That's enough about plum head"

I was online talking to the other girls who travelled with Ash years ago. His first female companion, the tomboyish water gym leader who has a crush on Ash and vice versa, Misty Waterflower. The daughter of a gym leader in Hoenn, the beautiful top coordinator, May Maple. And finally, the daughter of a famous coordinator, the runner up of Sinnoh's grand festival, Dawn Berlitz-aka the person who just complained about mr grumpy pants.

Now that I've listed them like this, it's like every single girls that idiot has travelled with was the daughter of someone famous. Even Serena was the daughter of a famous rhydon racer.

"But still" the bluenette, Dawn, whined, "I really want to teach that jerk a lesson, but-"

"He's stronger than you, right?" May finished, "Dawn, we're coordinators, not trainers. It should be expected"

"How did it go from your side, May? Managed to give that guy chocolate?" I asked.

May groaned and grumbled, "I will NEVER give Drew chocolate"

"Why not?" Misty asked, "we know you like him"

"I wanted to give him chocolate. I really do" May sighed, "But when I was going to slip it to his bag last night, he saw it and started to tease me about liking him, so.."

"Please don't tell me you got mad and stomped away without doing so" I guessed. May nodded shamefully.

"Why!?" we all yelled.

"Geez, sorry!" May yelled back and huffed in annoyance.

"Does anyone have some good valentine news? Or are Serena and I the only ones who managed to give out chocolate?" I didn't even bother to add the "a little late" thing.

We all eyed Misty who was the only person who hasn't given her news. The orange-haired gym leader noticed the stares and thought hard, "does 'Rudy sent me a bunch of chocolate and flowers' count?"

"Is that a good news?"

"Reminding myself of my sisters's shocked faces when they saw the bunch of gifts for me exceeds theirs, then yes. It was quite entertaining"

"I was wondering if you like him" I said, "I could care less about your sisters"

"Um, he's a really sweet friend" she said.

"Wouldn't count that 'a good news' then"

We sighed. This valentine is awful for us all, I suppose. A couple of minutes later, we bid farewell before cutting off the line. Then I made my way to Lumiose library where the other three were at.

"Serena" I called as I entered the library. The blonde haired girl was busy watching the two boys who had a tableful of love books and books about valentines. A few seconds later, the frown on her face disappeared as she smiled at me.

"Wow" I said, "You made them read those?"

"Yeah" she said, "It wasn't that hard, just tell Clemont he'll understand why Bonnie's upset and Ash is just curious"

"Hmm..." I hummed as I grabbed one of the books as well when one sentence caught my eyes.

" _A sequel to valentine's day is white day that happens on the 14th of March, a month after valentine and acted as a reply for the gifts given in valentine's"_

"Hey, Serena?" I started.

"Yes?"

"Did you manage to give chocolate to whoever you like?"

A silence was what I received as reply. That, and a sigh.

"As you can see, he's as dense as ever" she said.

I rolled my eyes, "The other guy"

Without even looking, I could tell she tensed up making me grin, "Calem's a great guy"

"He's nothing more than a past" she said, "you know he's my ex. He doesn't have time for me"

"He's a trainer, what do you expect?" I reminded, "You think Ash'd bother hooking up when he's busy conquering the gyms?"

"But still" she mumbled, "He didn't have to break up with me" she sighed loudly once more, "I know he didn't break up with me because he fell out of love for me, but if only he had time for us..."

"Would you like him to?" I asked with a smile as a plan formed in my mind. It was perfect for these battling-obsessed trainers.

 _A white day party, no..._

 _A white ball masquerade_

* * *

 **And that's all for the first chapters. Not much fluff-none in fact, but promise there will be more in the next ones!**

 **Also, I know my grammar has a few problems, and it would be nice if you managed to spot any in this chapter and tell me about it-by PM preferably. I am trying to improve!**


End file.
